The research program may be summarized as primarily a learning and teaching activity involving both students and faculty participants. Problems to be studied are derived from the presence of environmental pollutants in air and water. The sequence will begin with a search and study of the literature, then techniques on the use of instrumentation will be perfected. A group of mice will be exposed to varying concentration of air pollutant gases and their effects on hematology, prenatal and early postnatal developmental parameters will be studied. A second group of mice will be exposed to low level concentration of heavy metal water pollutants and their effects on growth, hematology and pathology of important organs will be studied.